dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dicing Guide
TDMUG Dicing Guide In the early eighties, TSR put out a roleplaying game called, aptly enough, "Marvel Super Heroes." The set was less numbers-based, and geared toward first-time players, people unfamiliar with role-playing games. Our guild uses a D20 dicing system for battles, and even other things that require some sort of impartial intervention. We originally based the statistics solely on classicmarvel.com, but have expanded into our own system (which is nice since that site is no longer functioning). If you're looking for an RP without dicing but still want to be a part of this guild, there are plenty of those! Check out any of the subforums... all NON-MAIN role play threads are non-dicing. Rules All role playing games eventually get their own house rules. Here are my variations on the guild's usual rules. 1. Should you find yourself stuck in a fight (the opponent vanishes) wait a total of 24 hours without notice before assuming they lost the fight. 2. You may not change the dice or stats of another member. 3. You may not change your own dice or stats mid-battle without permission from a crew member. If this change is unreasonable or unfounded and a crew member changes it anyway, they will have their status revoked. 4. You will receive a warning each time stats are unjustly altered (I understand there are accidents sometimes). 3 warnings and you will be removed from the role play for a time or permanently banned based on the nature of the offense. I recommend keeping your stats and dice numbers somewhere handy for reference. 4. You are responsible for your own stats and dice, however they must be cleared by a crew member before entering battle. Statistics Rules 1. JG's Pet Peeve: We have a new member that is proving just why we let the crew members handle the statistic creation: unfair statistics. Yes, you love your character. Yes, they're wonderful. But you do NOT start out in this guild with an OC with godlike status! You may start out with ONLY THREE statistics Incredible or above. I have had Windrider since 2003 and I still play her as a beta mutant who rarely shows her full potential. The professor has a severe weakness. Even Kara's Supergirl has her own hindrances. Until you can prove that you can play a powerful character there is no reason for you to have a hugely powerful character. Even copyrighted characters fall under this rule: no one will START out as Superman or Phoenix. You must earn characters that powerful! Frequently Asked Questions Q: So we use the dice to see if our specific attack hits? A: Not necessarily. It's more of a probability roll to see whose attack/defense is higher to determine the extent of damage you're inflicting. Q: My dice are lower than I think they should be. Can you fix this for me, please? A: Why how nicely you put that! PM me if you think something should be changed, but make sure you look at your MODIFIERS. They can alter your rolls significantly. Q: I feel that something should be changed/added/removed/otherwise modified about my character. What do I do? A: Talk to me. I like PMs. Q: Do we have to use the dice? A: Yes. The only exception is if something is worked out ahead of time with the person you're fighting or you want to lose. If you make a mistake, the crew will correct you. Don't worry about accidents... this is new and things happen. Q: Why are we using dice? It's so confusing! A: Believe it or not, it's less confusing than the guessing game we had going in the past. And people still manage to stay friends at the end of a battle. It also enables almost impossible scenarios, like Superman losing to, say, Leech or Artie. Q: It's too scientific, it's ruining everything. Why is the guild suddenly like a turn based role play or card game? A: So far it seems to be working well. Believe it or not, it's easier for you. I'm the one that has to memorize everyone's stats and bonuses/modifiers to make sure everyone doing what they're "assigned". Q: I don't agree with my stats or dicing, it doesn't match my character's abilities based on their equipment, armor, physical change, etc. A: This applies to characters such as the Hulk, Iron Man, Batman, or Witchblade. The stats and dice need to be for your BASE CHARACTER without the extra stuff that makes them special. The special skills (such as "Mark III Armor") goes under "Other Abilities" Roleplaying Statistics Key Determining Your Stats Power Ranks Rank // Abbreviation // Score // Dicing Code Shift-0 Sh-0 0 (n/a) Feeble Fb 2 (n/a) Poor Pr 4 (1d4) Typical Ty 6 (1d6) Good Gd 10 (1d10) Excellent Ex 20 (1d20) Remarkable Rm 30 (3d10) Fantastic Fn 35 Incredible In 40 (2d20) Spectacular Sp 45 Amazing Am 50(5d10) Sensational Sn 60 (6d10) Monstrous Mn 75 Awesome Aw 90 (9d10) Unearthly Un 100 (1d100) Fighting: Combat ability: trained and/or natural. Rank: Description (Examples) -Feeble: No training or ability (Children, elderly) -Poor: Normal human ability -Typical: Natural ability; minimal training (Doctor Octopus) -Good: Some formal training (Police, Hawkeye) -Excellent: Regular, formal training Army, Cyclops -Remarkable: Superior talent, (Spider-Man) -Fantastic: Master of a form, (Average Hand or Coda) -Incredible: Extensive Training, Master of a form, (Nick Fury) -Spectacular: Master of several forms, (Grifter) -Amazing: Maximum human potential, (Captain America) -Sensational: Enhanced Human potential, Extensive Experience, (Elders of the Kheran Coda) -Monstrous: Superhuman potential, (Asgard’s warriors) -Awesome: Metahuman Potential, master of all racial and related forms, (Xena) -Unearthly: Superhuman with intensive training (Thor, Hercules) Agility: Flexibility, balance, coordination; agility and reflexes. Rank: Description (Examples) -Feeble: No training or ability (Disabled) -Poor: Normal human ability (Children, elderly) -Typical: Natural ability; minimal training (Mr. Fantastic) -Good: Some formal training (Invisible Woman, Colossus) -Excellent: Regular, formal training (Cyclops, Mockingbird) -Remarkable: Superior talent (Hawkeye) -Fantastic: Extensive training, Olympic athlete (Cyblade) -Incredible: Superior talent with training (Captain America) -Spectacular: Superior talent with Intensive training (Zealot) -Amazing: Maximum human potential (Spider-Man, Nightcrawler) -Sensational: Enhanced Human potential Celene (Young Zealot, Velocity) -Monstrous: Superhuman potential (Silver Surfer, Mephisto) -Awesome: Metahuman Potential, Extensive Training (Riptide, marauders) -Unearthly: Superhuman with intensive training (Celestials, Odin) Strength: Physical muscle power and brute force. Rank: Description (Examples) -Feeble: Press up to 50 lbs (Children, elderly) -Poor: Press up to 100 lbs (Normal humans) -Typical: Press up to 200 lbs (Invisible Woman) -Good: Press up to 400 lbs (Daredevil) -Excellent: Press up to 800 lbs (maximum human capacity) (Captain America) -Remarkable: Press up to 2000 lbs (Dr. Doom, Darkhawk) -Fantastic: Press up to 5 tons (Spartan) -Incredible: Press up to 10 tons (Spider-Man) -Spectacular: Press up to 25 tons (Ladytron) -Amazing: Press up to 50 tons (Rogue, Vision) -Sensational: Press up to 75 tons (Savant, Impact) -Monstrous: Press up to 250 tons (Thing, She-Hulk) -Awesome: Press up to 500 tons (Mr. Majestic) -Unearthly: Press up to 1000 tons (Hulk, Thor) Endurance: Constitution, Aerobic, Physicla Toughness, Fitness Rank: Description (Examples) -Feeble: Reduced or impaired ability (Elderly, disabled) -Poor: Minimal ability or exercise (Children) -Typical: Occasional exercise (Normal humans) -Good: Moderate exercise (Black Knight) -Excellent: Regular exercise (Daredevil) -Remarkable: Intensive exercise (Captain America) -Fantastic: Extensive Exercise (Savant) -Incredible: Enhanced abilities (Spider-Man) -Spectacular: Enhanced abilities with training (Zealot) -Amazing: Metahuman stamina (She-Hulk) -Sensational: Metahuman stamina with training (Zealot) -Monstrous: Superhuman fortitude, rarely tires (Thing, Magento) -Awesome: Godlike (Mr. Majestic) -Unearthly: Immeasurable, Never tires (Hulk, Thor) Reason: Ability to think logically, intellect, learning. Rank: Description (Examples) -Feeble: Couch potato; uneducated (Ajax, Drax) -Poor: Primary school education (Runaways) -Typical: Secondary school education (Cannonball, Firestar) -Good: Bachelor’s degree equivalent (Captain America) -Excellent: Master’s degree equivalent (Spider-Man) -Remarkable: Doctorate equivalent (Shadowcat) -Fantastic: Multiple disciplinary, advanced degrees (White Queen) -Incredible: Genius:- Level 1 (one focus); understand alien tech. (Tony Stark, Professor X) -Spectacular: Genius, multifocus, can understand alien tech (Forge, Magneto) -Amazing: Genius:- Level 2 (Multifocus); create leading tech. (Mr. Fantastic) -Sensational: Alien genius (Mona Lisa) -Monstrous: Alien genius; improve and modify alien tech. (Mephisto) -Awesome: Near Omnipetance (Roma, Merlyn) -Unearthly: Knows all human and alien tech. (Watcher) Intuition: Intuitive, deductive reasoning, instinct, perception Rank: Description (Examples) -Feeble: Impaired or limited ability (Drax) -Poor: “Slow on the uptake” (Ajax, Sunspot) -Typical: Normal human levels (Quasar) -Good: Above-average intuition (Shadowcat) -Excellent: Fine attention to details (Nick Fury) -Remarkable: Detective background/skills (Cyclops) -Fantastic: Enhanced senses (Voodoo) -Incredible: Strong empathic sense; “gut feeling” (Captain America, Dr. Doom) -Spectacular: Deep intuition (Mona Lisa) -Amazing: In tune with surroundings; strong hunches (Agamemnon, Professor X.) -Sensational: Enhanced senses (Empath) -Monstrous: Superhuman senses (Daredevil) -Awesome: Senses beyond extraordinary (Selene, Young Zealot) -Unearthly: In touch with the universe (Watcher) Psyche: Resolve, willpower, strength of focus. Rank: Description (Examples) -Feeble Easily dominated & programmed (Dreadnoughts) -Poor: Young, untrained, will-impaired (Meggan) -Typical: Normal human willpower (Hawkeye) -Good: Resist ordinary mesmerism (Daredevil) -Excellent: Some experience with mind control/mystic forces (Black Widow, Nightcrawler) -Remarkable: Trained to resist will-control (Hulk, Mr. Fantastic) -Fantastic: Focused Will -Incredible: Great strength of will; well-trained/focused (Spider-Man, Wolverine) -Spectacular: Intensive training with mental powers (Grifter, Psykeye) -Amazing: Indomitable Willpower (Dr. Doom) -Sensational: Enhanced Willpower (Psykeye) -Monstrous: Intensive training and experience with mental powers (Loki, Professor X) -Awesome: Among the most focused wills (Selene, Young Zealot) -Unearthly: A mind closed to external forces (Doctor Strange) Popularity: How well known you are, whether good or evil Rank: Description (Examples) -Feeble: Reclusive, little known -Poor: Known to law enforcement (Banshee) -Typical: Known to local populace (Cyclops) -Good: Liked by law enforcement (Daredevil) -Excellent: Known to mass media (Beast) -Remarkable: Liked by general public (Spider-Man) -Fantastic: Liked by mass media (Union Jack) -Incredible: Liked by mass media (Captain Britain) -Spectacular: Household name Celene (Young Zealot, Oprah) -Sensational: Worldwide fame/acclaim (Princess Diana, Mother Teresa) -Monstrous: Living (or non living) legend (Thor) -Awesome: Interstellar/dimensional fame (Lila Cheney, Dazzler, Mr. Majestic) -Unearthly: Living Icon (Captain America) Speed: Benchmarks of Speed This speed indicates the number of actions you can take per post: (Please use for the sake of example and reference in this page. Feeble as 0, Poor as 1, Typical as 2, Good as 4, Excellent as 6, Remarkable as 8, Fantastic as 10, Incredible as 12, Spectacular as 14, Amazing as 16, Monstrous as 18, Unearthly as 20 IF ATTACKED: 1 - block 2 - block 4 - block or dodge 6 - counterattack, dodge, or block 8 - counterattack, dodge, or block 10 - counterattack, dodge, or block 12 - 2 counterattacks, dodge, or block 14 - 2 counterattacks, dodge, or block 16- 3 counterattacks, dodge,or block 18 - 4 counterattacks, dodge, or block IF ATTACKING: 1 - attack 2 - attack 4 - attack, ambush attack 6 - attack, counterattack, ambush attack 8 - attack, counterattack, ambush attack 10 - 2 attacks, counterattack, ambush attack 12 - 3 attacks, counterattack, ambush attack 14 - 3 attacks, counterattack, ambush attack 16 - 4 attacks, counterattack, ambush attack 18 - 5 attacks, counterattack, ambush attack *block = defense rolls *As per a question I received, defending against an attack and throwing up a shield are two separate actions. If you want to roll for your shield, make sure your speed is high enough to allow for the two rolls. If not, you roll for the appropriate base defense. In this example your speed would need to be Excellent for you to activate your power and defend against an attack. Determining Your Dice Phys Attack is the average of Strength and Speed. Phys Def is the average of Endurance and Agility. Eng Att is specific to the character (most don't have energy based attacks). Eng Def is the average of Endurance and Agility. Psy Att is Psyche and any other telepathy based abilities. (usually listed under "other abilities") Psy Def is the average of Psyche and Intuition. If your average comes out to a number that does not have a dice equivalent, round up. The next stat, round down. Please use the honor system here. Non-rolling Roleplaying Statistics *Codename: Choose an alias *Real Name: Your character's given name *Character Info: Background and history or link to the info *Age: How old your character is, and How old it appears to be. *Strengths: Skills and abilities, educational abilities *Weaknesses: what is detrimental to your character Other Information Battle Sessions Every battle or fight that you take part in is called a Battle Session. These battle sessions are comprised of rounds. Just like a board game, imagine you're sitting around a table taking turns. Not including Speed or Endurance, you may take one turn for every turn your enemy takes. In other words, you can post once for every time your enemy posts. When you, your teammates, and your enemy complete their turns, you have completed a single round. Honor System We fought on the honor system for a long time (without dice). It doesn't work. The guild has been around since 2003 and has used dice for, hmm, maybe the last 3 years. It's worked pretty well. If you don't want to use dice, check out the Private RP subforum. Those threads are still on the "honor system". Everyone play nice and we'll get along fine. If there are problems upon problems, we will go back to dice. If there's just an instance or two, I will deal with that as they happen.If you come to a stalemate, one person should *wave a white flag* and roll 1x10. The other person does the same thing. Whoever has the higher number wins that round. Roleplaying Statistics Code Roleplaying Statistics NAME: CHARACTER INFO: link STRENGTHS: WEAKNESSES: __________________ STATS STRENGTH: AGILITY: ENDURANCE: REASON: INTUITION: PSYCHE: SPEED: POPULARITY: ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: PHYSICAL DEFENSE: ENERGY ATTACK: ENERGY DEFENSE: PSYCHIC ATTACK: PSYCHIC DEFENSE: OTHER ABILITIES: __________________ WEAPONS Useful Links Dicing for Beginners http://members.fortunecity.com/tystates/homepage.htm Various Worlds RPG Profiles http://www.angelfire.com/comics/benriely/ Ben Reilly's Updated RPG Profiles